


Haze

by RomanaOnCaprica



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanaOnCaprica/pseuds/RomanaOnCaprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>People fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs. Luggage. Half-eaten meals. Rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back.</i>
</p><p>Amy Pond doesn't understand the ring she found in the Doctor's pocket. She feels close to it, but she can't quite remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> What Amy was thinking when she was looking at the ring at the beginning of "The Pandorica Opens".
> 
> 'Haze' was actually a hard prompt, I had a lot of trouble thinking of something for this one. But I'm really happy with the result.

Amy Pond couldn’t remember.

It was like she’d left the kettle on. Like there was something she had to get back to…

…but she couldn’t remember what.

It was like a haze had come over her whole life. Like everything didn’t quite make sense, but there was no reason why it shouldn’t.

On top of that, the Doctor had been acting strange. He thought she hadn’t noticed, not properly, but he’d forgotten she’d practically known him her whole life.

And then there was the ring. It made her sad, but she couldn’t understand why. And why was the Doctor carrying it around in the first place? Strangely, she quite liked it – she could see herself wearing something similar one day. When she was alone she’d slipped it on to see if it suited her.

And it fit perfectly.

But it was just a coincidence…wasn’t it?

Amy Pond couldn’t remember…


End file.
